


There Are Things in This World...

by essene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essene/pseuds/essene
Summary: Not all firsts are easy.





	

“Dean, I don’t think I can…” Sam trailed off, razor thin edge of panic in his voice, head slung low and swaying back and forth

“Shhhh baby,” Dean soothed, stroking Sam’s trembling flank with one hand, as he worked with his other to fit the blunt head of his dick into Sam’s virgin hole. 

“God, Dean, it’s not…” tremors threaded through Sam’s voice as he tried to communicate to Dean his anxiety through his want and need.

“Sammy, I’ve got you, I’m right here, it’s going to feel so good”  Dean’s own voice sounded choked as he breeched Sam, the head of his cock popping through, causing Sam to cry out and arch in pain, scrabbling at the bed linens.

Dean managed a strangled murmur, “Fuck , Sammy, so tight.” And then ran his palm along Sam’s back in long rhythmic strokes. “Just a little more baby. You’re doing so good.”

Sam’s chest was hitching in that oh-god-I’m-going-to-cry-oh-god-I-can’t-cry way, and Dean could tell he wasn’t more than a few breaths away from hyperventilating.  He stilled completely. 

“I’m just gonna stay here, baby.  Not going to do any more until you’re ready,” still smoothing his hand along Sam’s side, feeling ribs below muscle and up over his back, knobs of spine rolling below thin skin.

Sam inhaled and then exhaled several times and Dean could feel him relax around his cock.  Sliding his hand down and around Sam’s hip, he took Sam’s limp cock in his hand and squeezed briefly and then again, and yet again, until he felt the blood begin to surge and fill it in his grasp and Sam groaned, “Yeah, yeah, yeah…”

“Gonna push in now Sammy, gonna get all the way in you,”  Dean tried to stay reassuring even as his baby brother’s ass tightened around him in response, “Just keep breathing Sammy, just breathe and let me in.”

Sam took several deep breaths as Dean murmured to him, “Feel so good Sammy.  Tight and clenching around my cock. Want to feel you quiver around me, feel you grip my cock.  Want to fuck you Sam.  Want to fuck you so bad.”

“Do it.  Do it Dean, I’m ready.”

“Not yet, sweetheart, but you will be.”  Dean smiled fondly as he stroked Sam’s cock, willing it to rigidity.

Steel crept back into Sam’s voice, “Don’t call me sweetheart, you asshole.”

Smirking, Dean let his thumb circle back and forth over the head of Sam’s prick, smearing precome all over before he pressed the side of his thumbnail into the tiny slit there.  Sam cussed and thrust forward into Dean’s fist sending his smirk into a full-blown grin.

All of Sam was covered in a sheen of sweat, making him slick to the touch everywhere Dean’s hand travelled, letting him glide over Sam whisper-light, forcing shudders all through his brother’s oversensitized body.

After a few more soft, twisting tugs on Sam’s dick, Dean moved both hands to wrap around Sam’s lean hips, gripping tight enough to feel his brother’s hipbones.  With tiny motions of his hips he moved in and out of Sam, just far enough to feel the crown of his cock clenched by Sam’s sphincter before jutting back inside a few more agonizingly pleasurable millimeters.

“First one here, Sammy.  So tight and hot.  Fuck.  I’ve been waiting for this. Better than I thought, baby, so good…”  Dean’s brain lost track of his words as he reveled in the tension of his brother’s tight hole sliding up and down his dick.

Soon Sam was joining him in incoherent babbling, words spilling from his mouth, low and dirty, tangling with the fingers Dean had forced between his lips when Sammy turned his head to watch Dean fucking him. 

It wasn’t  until Sam surged backward and fully seated himself against Dean’s pelvis that Dean stopped thinking altogether and just focused on rutting in and out of the clasping ring of his little brother’s ass.

Dean fucked in and out of Sam faster and harder, his dickhead finding  and ceaselessly battering a spot inside that sent Sam face first into the bed with a high keening wail.  Dean felt Sam’s body go slack beneath him and he still kept fucking.  Kept thrusting in and out of his Sammy’s ass, filling up his little brother with every dirtywrongfilthyfuckingthoughtandactionthathadevercrossedhisfreakyincesteous-nastymisbeggoten…

A harsh raspy scream was all that was left of Dean’s shout as he came, body bowing backwards, fingers in a vice-grip around Sammy, pulling him with him as he sunk down to the bed, ass resting on heels until finally slumping forward onto Sam’s prone form.

“Ge- off,” drifted up from below him as Sam swatted awkwardly backwards at him.

“Already did my man, already did.”

“I’d punch you if I had full use of my arms.”

“I’m scared, little bro, shivering in my skivvies.”

“Fuck you.  And no sassback.”  Sam twitched his bony shoulders trying uselessly to shrug Dean off, and Dean suddenly realized how young Sam was.  How young his little brother was.

Dean rolled slowly off his brother and collapsed gracelessly beside him.  What had he just done?  What had they just done?  The guilt and immorality began to seep into his bones where before there had been sated lassitude.  He’d just fucked his baby brother into the mattress.  Literally.  He was completely going to hell.  Do not pass go.  Do not collect…

Sam threw his arm across Dean’s chest and snuggled into his armpit, “Thanks Dean.”

Huh.  Suddenly, hell didn’t seem so terrible.  Not if it meant that Sammy would be there too.  Dean curled his arm around his brother and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ 2/18/2009  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, there'd be lots more text and less subtext on the telly.  
> Thanks to: dancetomato for the impromptu beta, and to tabaqui, ewlyn, and cityphonelines for cheering me over the abyss


End file.
